sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
What I'm Made Of...
What I'm Made of... – piosenka z gry Sonic Heroes w wykonaniu zespołu Crush 40. Jest grana podczas finałowej walki z Metal Overlordem. Oprócz tego pojawiła się w grze Sonic and the Black Knight w momencie zdobycia przez gracza Medal of Sonic, a także w Sonic Generations jako jeden z utworów możliwych do odblokowania. Tekst ::I don’t care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me ::’Cause what I have in my two hands ::Is enough to set me free (set me free) ::I can fight the feelin’ to resist it all the time ::But when it's just too much to take ::You sneak up from behind ::Is it me ::You say, you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... (here for) ::Heeeeeeeeeeeey! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::Like a million faces, I've recognized them all ::And one by one they've all become ::A number as they fall (as they fall) ::In the face of reason, I can take no more ::One by one they've all become ::A black mark on the floor ::Is it me (Is it me) ::You say (You say), you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store) ::Hey! Hey! Yeah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::You can take another life long try ::You can take another try ::break ::Yeaaah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now... ::Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! Powiązania z postaciami *''I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me'' - Sonica nie interesują przyczyny jego walki z Metal Soniciem. *''Try to take my energy!'' - Metal Sonic kopiujący energię wszystkich bohaterów z którymi walczył. *''You can take a life-long try'' - Metal Sonic próbujący pokonać Sonica, ale bezskutecznie. *''Simple curiosity''- Shadow zastanawiający się kim tak naprawdę jest. *''But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind - Metal Sonic ujawniający się znienacka jako główny złoczyńca. *’Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free'' - Metal Sonic uwalniający się spod kontroli Eggmana, lub Sonic zdolny do pokonania robota, nawet jeśli ten posiada jego moce skopiowane. *''Let me show you just what I'm made of'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokazujący Metal Sonicowi swoją prawdziwą moc. *''Like a million faces, I've recognized them all - Metal Sonic rozpoznający wszystkich swoich wrogów, lub Sonic rozpoznający wszystkich przeciwników z jakimi walczył. *''Is it me, you say, you're looking for? ''- Eggman odnajdowany przez Chaotix/Metal Sonic ujawniający się wszystkim bohaterom jako główny złoczyńca/Team Rose poszukujący Żabka i Chocoli. *''Let me show you who I am and what I have in store - Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokazujący Metal Sonicowi co mają w zanadrzu, lub Metal Sonic pokazujący im swoją prawdziwą moc i zdolności. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40